Olvidando Mi Pasado
by Anto'Fudou
Summary: Dos hermanas intentando olvidar su pasado todo lo orrible que an vii do su nave espasial aterrisa en el planeta tierra en una casa donde conosen a Un señor llamado Goku y desde ese momentu sus vidas van a cambiar asta que un dia su pasado vuelve a atormentarlas
1. Prologo

_**Hola ^^ este fic es con O'C osea ahy dos personajes inventados una soy yo y otra es mi amiga piki (Luz'Bifers) ahora les voy a poner como son los O'C de cada una **_

* * *

_**O'C:**_ Piki focdou _**(Luz'Bifers) **_

_**fisico:**_ apesar de su edad siempre fue petiza sus ojos verdes son grandes y luminosos llenos de vida , su pelo es largo y color rubio oscuro con unos bucles alfinal atado por una cola alta su cuerpo apesar de sus estatura esta muy bien dotada

vestimenta: siempre esta vestida con una blusa atada con un nudo dejando su panza al descubierto y con un short tipo militar y unas votas negras

**_personalidad:_** ella es una persona alegre y tierna no es de enojarse facil pero cuando se enoja es capas de matar a quien sea ella desde siempre sufre una gran enfermendad la bipolaridad de ser buena puede volverse mala al instante tampoco le gusta hablar de su pasado

tecnicas:

-bing bang atack :**_ es su tenica favorita es una bola de energia negativa que hace que toda la maldad de su oponente se vuelva a su contra_**

-tu - sud - ef : **_es una gran fuerza que levanta la tierra hasta llegar al oponente y lanzarlo hasta 20 km de distancia miraika: con esta tecnica puede ver el alma de la personas o bien persivir como es poderes : volar controla elementos como agua aire tierra fuego puede sanar enfermos y resucitar muertos telepatia_**

* * *

**_O'C:_** Suqi Kanzaki

**_Aparienci, tecnicas y poderes:_** Una chica de pelos negros tirando al violeta su pelo es largo asta debajo de las rodillas sostenido por una coleta que lo hacia llegar por debajo de la cola, sus atributos femeninos bastante dotados luce una remera blanca atada con un nudo atado debajo de sus pechos, un jeans que en una pierna esta largo y en la otra es como un short, unas botas marrones, tiene una espada de un material irrompible en la espalda una marca de maldición al lado derecho de su ombligo en forma de dragón de color negro Fue sellada por su propia madre al saber que ella era tan poderosa cuando su poder se libera es rodeada por un aura celeste y cuatro colas, puede controlar todos los helementos es un has con la espada su tecnicas espesiales con la espada es _"viento cortante"_ y _"corte infernal" _tiene técnicas y hace técnicas que ni ella misma sabe que puede hacer pero con facilidad las puede volver a repetir y un has en las hartes marciales

_**Sus técnicas:**_

_**-dimensión desconocida** (Conjuro del mundo de las tinieblas de gran poder destructivo. Abre las puertas del mundo de las tinieblas convocando a unos enzimas de metabolismo rapidísimo que devoran las células de cualquier ser vivo a su alcance, pues se pudren al contacto con el aire. Solo afecta a una zona determinada y desaparece una vez ha destruído toda célula viva en su radio de acción.)_

_**-Big Bang** ( Permite crear una bomba de energía mágica en la punta de los dedos, al extender la mano sale disparada como una bomba explosiva. Se dirige con la mano, y sus ondas explosivas aumentan al alejarse de esta. Es muy potente y puede hacer grandes boquetes en las murallas )_

_**-palma de hielo** (con solo golpear a su adversario lo congela)_

_**Sus Técnicas legendarias(las que ella no sabe que hace pero después las puede repetir con facilidad):**_

_**-Dragón atómico** (un ataque ultra poderoso que con solo tocar a su oponente puede hacerlo trisas)_

_**-Explosión universal** ( toca la frente de su oponente haciendo que explote en mil pedazos)_

_**-Modo Death** (puede llevar a su oponente a la muerte solo si ella da su vida)_

_**-Reika **(Crea una inducción electromagnética de alta densidad que hace caer rayos y truenos del cielo de una potencia de mas de 20000 voltios que destrozan lo que encuentran a su paso)_

_**Poderes:**_

**_-controla el agua, tierra, fuego y aire_**

**_-Tiene el poder de curar heridas grabes_**_ (pero no tanto como su hermana Piki)_

**_-puede copiar técnicas de otras personas a la perfección_**

**_-puede volar_**

_**-se puede convertir en una bestia** (por su marca de maldición cono puse arriba)_

**_Personalidad:_**Es seria, inteligente,_ excelente estratega, aun que parezca que es seria es tierna divertida sensible cariñosa pero cuando quiere es mala, temible, siempre protege lo que es suyo es celosa muy celosa xD es divertida, graciosa, tímida, en algunos momentos serios puede echarlo a perder, cuando se trata del amor es un desastre y cuando toma empiesa a decir boludeces y a querer peliar con todos, puede se tonta en todos los momentos pero cuando se trata de momentos serio es otra_

**_Bueno espero que les guste este fic aqui les dejo el Prologo_**

* * *

~Prologo~

Hola mi nombre es Suqi Kanzaki y le contare la historia de cuando mi media hermana Piki Fucdou llegamos al planeta tierra y los conocimos a ellos

Todo comenzó en nuestro planeta Verino cuando la guerra comenzó en el año 1900 mis padres ayudando a su pueblo tratando de protegerlos no podían hacer mucho pasaron los años y la guerra seguía ya en 1997 mi madre quedo embarazada de mi al igual que la amante de mi padre pasaron 9 meses y mi hermana y yo habíamos nacido. Mi madre al enterarse de que mi padre tenía una amante no soporto el dolor y se fue de casa llevándome a mí con ella.

Pasaron los años yo ya tenía 10 años mi madre desesperada por saber que el venia por ella guardo toda mi ropa en una maleta me agarro la mejilla y se arrodillo

-Hija nos tenemos que ir rápido nunca pensé que él nos encontraría, sino fuese por ti no seguíamos vivas pero estabas no te puedo dejar aquí es muy peligroso nos iremos lejos a otro planeta si es necesario-me dijo entre lágrimas

-pero mami yo no me quiero ir

-Hija no tenemos otra opción- fue lo último que dijo mientras me agarraba de la mano

~En otra parte~

Un hombre de cabellos negros ojos color café llevaba a una niña rubia de ojos verdes llorando

-Mami, mami- era lo único que decía la niña

-Tranquila Piki todo va a estar bien iremos con mama a la nave espacial-dijo aquel hombre

A unos pasos de llegar a la nave espacial aquel hombre se cayó de espalda al chocar con una mujer de pelos largo color violeta con una mirada de preocupación hacia aquella niña que venía al lado suyo sus pelos negros tirando al violeta ojos negros como la oscuridad

-Liana -dijo aquel Hombre sorprendido

-Uruk-dijo mi madre mientras lo miraba con odio

-Mami ¿Quién es?-le pregunte curiosa

Mi mama me miro seria no sabía que responderme

-No hay tiempo tenemos que hui…- me dijo pero era demasiado tarde él ya nos habia encontrado

-Lisina-grito desesperado

-Uruk, trae a Piki a la nave espacial que se salve ella-dijo desesperada aquella mujer rubia con ojos celeste

El hombre la llevo desesperado hacia la nave espacial desvió su mirada a hacia mi madre y a mí y se acercó

-Es nuestra hija Liana-dijo desesperado-Que valla en la nave espacial antes de que se acerque

Yo quede helada al escuchar que era mi padre mi mama no dudo dos veces y me subió a la nave espacial veía como mi padre tocaba unos botones dejando un manuar y refacciones de la nave espacial

-Mi amor-me dijo mi madre entre sollozos –Cuídate mucho se fuerte no confíes en nadie almeno que te lo demuestre

-Mama…-dije mientras se me nublaban los ojos por las lágrimas de repente se escuchó un ruido y una explosión

-ten cuidado, Te amo-dijo dándome una espada la vi como salió a defenderme

-Piki se fuerte por favor se fuerte-dijeron al unísono mi padre y su madre- te amamos hija se fuerte no te dejes vencer por nadie- esa fueron las últimas palabras que le dijeron a mi hermana antes de salir a luchar con ese desgraciado le dieron una katana y se fueron a luchar

-Mamá, Papá- grito desesperada entre lágrimas

Lo único que oímos por último fue como se serraba la compuerta de la nave espacial y empezaba a despegar

-Mamá-grite en sollosos al ver como aquel desgraciado mato a mi madre y yo lo vi todo con mis propios ojos

-mamá, papa- lloraba Piki al ver como tambien mataba a sus padres no podíamos creer que nos hayan dejado después de todo lo que vivimos Piki yo juramos que algún día vengaríamos sus muertes. Ya aviamos salido de la atmosfera solo quedaba esperar a que planeta iríamos. Yo estaba en un rincón llorando por mi mamá no podía creer lo que estaba pasando solo levantaba mi cabeza para ver la espada y volver a llorar de repente Piki me toco el hombro

-Tranquila estaremos bien-me dijo con los ojos llorosos- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Suqi…Suqi Kanzaki- dije con las pocas fuerzas que tenía- ¿y tú?

-Piki, Piki Fucdou

Empezamos a hablar a reírnos asi pasaron los días no hicimos las mejores amigas bueno después de todo somos hermanastras ¿no? Empezamos a entrenar para asi algún día poder cumplir la promesa que hicimos

* * *

_**Espero que les aya gustado ^^ en este O'C lo vamos hacer en el Mundo de dragon bal GT...**_

_**Gracias por leer **_


	2. Al fin aterrizamos

_**Hola ^^ este es el primer cap espero que les guste **_

* * *

Capitulo 1

Al fin aterrizamos~

Ya pasaron 5 largos años desde que Suqi y Piki abandonaron su planeta ya tenían 15 años cada una, se hicieron más unidas hasta cumplen el mismo día entrenaron muy duro solo por un objetivo que a medida de los años iba creciendo Suqi ya habia crecido se convirtió en toda una mujer de pelos negros tirando al violeta su pelo es largo asta debajo de las rodillas sostenido por una coleta que lo hacía llegar por debajo de la cola, sus atributos femeninos bastante dotados lucía una remera blanca atada con un nudo atado debajo de sus pechos, un jeans que en una pierna esta largo y en la otra es como un short, unas botas marrones a medida de los años se fue convirtiendo en una gran guerrera y una has con la espada. Piki a pesar de su edad siempre fue petiza sus ojos verdes son grandes y luminosos llenos de vida, su pelo es largo y color rubio oscuro con unos bucles al final atado por una cola alta su cuerpo a pesar de sus estatura está muy bien dotada ella se convirtió en una excelente guerrera la igual que Suqi y un has con la katana viajaron por todo el espacio de planeta en planeta pero solo querían llegar al Objetivo que sus padres habían puesto en la nave por alguna razón era ¿no? La nave empezó a prender y apagar una luz roja

-Suqi sostente llegamos –dijo agarrando el volante para poder atravesar las atmosfera pero perdió el control al entrar en ella haciendo que cayeran en el patio trasero de una casa destrozando toda la nave espacial  
-Genial Piki ahora donde viviremos-reprocho  
Los dueños de la casa salieron desesperados al ver que pasaba veían como habia polvo y nada más que polvo después de unos minutos el polvo se dispersó el dueño de la casa al igual que su hijo se puso en posición de pelea al ver que las dos chicas estaban armadas

-genial Piki ahora donde viviremos y te crees la mejor en pilotear naves espaciales mira lo que hiciste en el patio de esta familia- le grito  
-No me reproches  
Toda la familia las quedó observando el dueño de la casa se acercó con una enorme sonrisa  
-Hola niñas

-¡Aaah! Disculpe señor no fue nuestra intención aterrizar de esta forma- gritaron al unísono asustadas

-no se preocupen hola soy Goku- dijo muy alegres  
-Oye papa ¿las conos…?-dijo una morocho pelos negros al igual que sus ojos al ver a Piki quedo embobado

-No Goten

Las dos hermanas desviaron su mirada hacia el hijo de Goku "Que lindo" Penso Piki, apenas lo vio le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas haciendo que Goten se sonrojase  
-Goku ¿Qué es todo este escándalo?- grito una señora de pelos largos  
-Nada milk- respondió

-Como que nada qué es esto esta echo un desorden  
-lo sentimos señorita es nuestra culpa mi hermanita no pudo aterrizas correctamente la nave espacial no fue nuestra intención aterrizar qui y menos de este modo – dijo inclinándose un poco para adelante

-Dime Goku ¿Quiénes son ellas?-pregunto intrigada  
-La verdad ni idea Milk-dijo con una risa

-¡Oh! Perdonen mi nombre es Suqi Kanzaki y ella es mi hermana  
-Piki Fucdou  
-¿y de donde vienen tanta belleza? –coqueteo Goten

Suqi al escuchar eso se enojó al contrario de Piki que se sonroje  
-Ve a coquetearle a tu abuela

-Anda preciosa no te enojes- dijo Goten

-Dile eso a otra persona, y disculpen por lo de nuestra nave ahora lo arreglo-puso sus manos en posición hacia la nave- Big-Ban-dijo mientras una bomba de energía mágica salía de la puntas de sus dedos haciendo ce más grande al alejarse

-Ah Goku dile algo como se atreve a hacer eso-dijo furiosa  
-Tranquila señora yo lo arreglo-dijo Piki haciendo que la tierra se ponga derecha Goku y Goten las miraban sorprendido-Porque la destruiste te quejas de mi por chocarla y vos la destruiste por completo-reprocho enojada la rubia  
-Bueno lo siento pero era lo mismo si no servía

-¿Y que tiene?-grito furiosa asustando a Suqi y a los demas-¿Ahora dónde vamos a dormir?

Suqi la miro con los ojos abiertos no se dio cuenta de eso lo hizo sin pensar  
-Disculpen chicas si quieren se pueden quedar aquí el tiempo que gusten-dijo un alegre Goku

Cuando Suqi escucho eso las palabras que le dijo su madre rebotaban en su cabeza "Cuídate mucho se fuerte no confíes en nadie almeno que te lo demuestre"

-Lo siento pero no podemos-dijo desviando la mirada con tristeza Piki al verla supo de inmediato el por qué dijo eso  
-Anda Suqi no tenemos a donde ir-dijo tomándola del hombro-podemos confiar-dijo mientras la miro a los ojos  
-Lo siento pero no  
-Anda no le vas a decir que no a esa hermosura que tenes de hermana ¿no?- dijo Goten guiñándole el ojo

-Mira niño yo sé muy bien porque lo digo y tambien porque no quiero causar molestias y deja de ser un mujeriego porque muy lindo no te va a ir-exploto furiosa

-Tranquila lo decía de buena onda-dijo asustado  
Suqi se dispuso a ir, Piki la seguía con tristeza

-Oye su…-no pudo terminar porque ella la interrumpió  
-No Piki ¡no!

Esa fueron las últimas palabras que dijo Suqi antes de salir del patio pero Goku las detuvo

-no sería una molestia ¿O no Milk?-dijo con una sonrisa mientras la miraba  
-Hay Goku tu siempre tan amable claro que se pueden quedar

-No hace falta de enserio-se negó  
-Suqi confía sé que es difícil para vos pero confía-le dijo Piki mirándola a los ojos  
-De acuerdo nos quedaremos- dijo rendida  
-Bueno preciosas hare una fiesta en su honor asi conocen gente nueve ademas de mi-les guineo el ojo

-Preciosa tu abuela maldito mujeriego-dijo pegándole en la cabeza mientras que Goku y milk se reían  
-Suqi cálmate  
-Mira cuando conozca a Kipi a ver si le gustara coquetear  
-¿Quién es Kipi?

-Ya te enteraras

Asi paso el día Goten les coqueteaba y Suqi lo golpeaba Piki que decía que se calme que no era para tanto, Goku les aviso a todos que iba a ver una reunión para presentar a unas nuevas amiga

-Muy bien chicas este es su cuarto-dijo una alegre Milk- espero que descansen

* * *

**_lose muy cortito  
se que esto no les importa a ustedes pero Wano xD yo lo subo por diversion :3 _**


End file.
